1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tables having foldable table tops which are foldable into a compact unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times it is desirable to have a table for use during leisure outdoor activities. Such a table should be easy to transport and require little effort to set up. Normally, such a table would be a foldable table, foldable to an easy carrying form. Foldable tables are well known in the art. However, the tables disclosed in the prior art do not provide a versatile table that is amenable to a range of various outdoor activities, such as fishing at a river or lakeshore or simply sitting and enjoying the outdoors in one's backyard. In either of the above examples, a table is useful for placement of various articles such as fishing tackle or food and refreshments. Some examples of the prior art foldable tables and other structures for supporting articles are set forth in the patents briefly described below.
The Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,031 shows a table that is collapsible by first folding the feet which support the center post vertically and then folding the center post about a pivot with respect to the table top. Although the table of the Sutton Patent is foldable, the manner in which the table is foldable makes the table awkward to carry.
The Zielfeldt U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,243 also shows a table which has four legs hinged to the top of the table such that the table is folded. The table further has a hand hold on one edge for carrying the table in a folded position. However, the table of the Zielfeldt Patent is awkward in many outdoor situations due to the four legs.
The Futrell U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,585 shows a combination lecturn and table. The table has two halves, one half being foldable along the supporting post and the other half is removable. The lecturn and table of the Futrell Patent would be awkward to carry due to the removable half of the table top.
The Sutton U.S. Pat. No. 103,387 discloses a table with four equally spaced radially extending support arms. The support arms support four individual table tops, each top being pivotal downwardly independent of the other table tops. Although the table tops are foldable with respect to the main support, the table shown in the Sutton Patent would be awkward to carry since the radially extending support arms still extend horizontally from the center post.
The Coblentz U.S. Pat. No. 861,810 shows a wash stand having a base supported by feet at a central post extending upwardly from the base. A table top is pivotally attached at the top of the support post and pivots outwardly when a support arm is detached from the underside of the table top. The wash stand, however, would be awkward to use in most outdoor types of activities where a table would be useful.
The Brandenburg U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,799 and the Jones U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,825 both illustrate foldable chairs. Although the chairs fold into a generally compact structure for carrying, they have little value as a table for supporting articles thereon.
The Lorton U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,293 illustrates a campfire outfit having a central post with a lower portion for insertion into the ground. Various articles are then attached to the central post, such as a rack, on which other articles may be placed or food cooked.